Through Windows of Love and War
by Kazuki Toshiro
Summary: What happens when the windows begin opening again? What happens when a boy discovers and goes through? What will happen when he discovers the descendant of Lyra Belacqua? All hell breaks loose.


* * *

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Materials used or seen in the His Dark Materials sereis.

Author's Note: Well, this technically is my first story here. Be gentle with comments... Contructive critiscism if you please.

* * *

Seventeen year old Ky Feral sat on a park bench in New York Cities' Central Park. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that had the red Ohio State symbol on the front and OSU scribed on the reverse side. He wore a pair of long, black jeans with a Marine Core lanyard attached to a belt loop, his keys hanging there as well. His short, white hair was spiked as usual, he dyed it whenever he could from it's original black. He hated his black hair, and probably would always keep it dyed. The sweatshirt was slightly stretched; his muscles were a bit too large for the jacket. His six foot four frame was larger than what it seemed due to almost eight years of playing football. He also played basketball, but his shooting percentage kept him benched most games since his freshman year. His green eyes darted from person to person, but mostly keeping an eye on two Policemen that were about twenty yards away. Ky's eyes narrowed as the police began moving down the path towards him. He stood quickly without thinking and began walking in the opposite direction. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the police had stopped to talk with an old man a few benches down from where had been sitting.

"Close.." he muttered. Ever since he had punched a officer during a rock concert he had avoided contact with them as much as possible. He kept walking, paying little attention to where he was actually going. He stopped at the edge of the lake, he looked around slowly. Nobody. Everyone seemed to have vanished. He stared at the bridge for a moment, seeing movement. He sighed as a cat poked its head out from around a pole. He smiled as it seemed to jump around a particular spot in the air. He then stared as half of the cat vanished.

"What the fuck." He muttered, making his way towards the bridge. He watched as the cat moved forward more, only its tail was visible now. Ky jogged over to where the cat had been just as the tail vanished into the empty space. He watched as what seemed to be a ripple in the air moved slightly. He reached forward and tried to touch the spot, but his had passed through and vanished from his sight. He gasped as his hand felt instantly cold. He moved his hand down and felt cold wetness. Snow. He knew that feel instantly. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody was around. Nobody still. He smiled then moed forward on his knees. He passed through the ripple and gasped again as a blast of cold air washed over his face and body. He stood quickly and brushed a little snow from his knees. He looked around and saw that he was in a garden of sorts. The garden was enclosed, with walls on four sides. On each wall were three doors, making Ky raise an eyebrow. Why were there this many doors? He glanced behind him quickly. Behind him were also three doors. Everything in the garden was dormant, apart from a single bush in the center. The bush way about five feet tall with, what appeared to be, glowing white flowers. Ky walked towards it slowly, not sure what to expect if he touched it. Ky approached the bush and leaned forward, his face barely five inches from the flowers. He reached forward and plucked one off gently, making sure not to disturb the others. He stared at the flower as it instantly turned black in his hand after leaving the bush. He dropped he flower, and as it left his hand it turned white again and began glowing.

"What…" he muttered, wondering what this strange plant was. He then heard a noise and movement behind him, causing him to turn quickly. Standing there, in a doorway, was a girl, about his age, maybe the same with long, light brown hair that was somewhat short, but a section came down the front and covered her right eye. The section was electric blue. She wore a pair of blue and white boots that came up to slightly under her knees. She wore a pair of skin tight black pants with an overskirt that hung a little above where the pants ended, which was at her knees, this skirt was also blue and white. He had a black fur coat over it, but it was open and Ky saw she was wearing a black and blue shirt underneath. It didn't hide her high, but full breasts though, which left little to imagine their true size. She stared at him then gave a cry of alarm.

"Thief!" She yelled, and, before Ky could move, ten men came out of other doors around the perimeter, all holding a sword, and one a fairly large crossbow. Each man wore a leather jerkin with a set of chain mail underneath that. Ky stared at them, then raised his hand sin surrender. No matter where he went, he always found trouble. As two guards approached and placed a hand on him he reacted. He flung his arm back and wrapped it around a guard's arm, then swung him into the other, but not before grabbing the sword from his hand. He then turned and felt a blast of wind shoot by his right cheek. The crossbowman had fired his shot. Ky took the opportunity to rush at him and slam his right foot into his face, knocking him out, hopefully. Jin the turned and barely parried a blow from another of the men. He let the blade drop down the length of the other blade and cut to the left quickly. The man screamed in pain and the blade dropped from his hand. Ky reached forward with his left hand quickly and plucked the sword from midair. He spun around the man and gave him a sharp kick to the back, sending him falling forwards over his unconscious companion. Ky then ducked and spun on his heels, as he had thought, three more of the men had rushed at him, but had not expected his anticipation. He swung both blades in then out quickly, cutting all three across the shins, and severing one's leg. The other three men had vanished as Ky stood to face them. The only one not injured in some way was the girl, whose eyes were like dinner plates with horror.

"Who... Are you?" she asked in a terrified voice. Ky smiled and stuck both swords into the ground. He looked at her and frowned.

"Someone whose lost and just beat your guards at what they are trained for." He said calmly, he kept his voice in check, trying to make the impression that he wasn't frightened by anyone here.


End file.
